No Todo Líquido Rosa Es Saborizante De Fresa
by Kuro-Neko-Angel
Summary: Kagura ha tomado posesión de un extraño frasco con líquido rosa pensando que es saborizante de fresa ¿Realmente será eso, o tendrá algún efecto extraño?


**Ishiraimassen Minna_san!**

**Aquí reportándome para incursionar en el fandom de Gintama. Primero que nada debo advertirles que soy una neko pervetida (De los peores tipos de perverts que existen X3), así que la mayoría de mis historias contendrán Lemon (Como ésta-Advertencia implícita-) si no soportan esa clase de lectura abstenganse de leer o simplemente saltense esa parte. ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki_san, yo sòlo me divierto haciendo lo que me da la gana con ellos X3**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la Yorozuya Gin_chan. Kagura había sacado a pasear a Sadaharu y de paso comprar algo de su amado sukombu. Shinpachi salió a entrenar con su club de Otsu Terakado, pronto la ídol daría un gran concierto y él quería apoyarla como se debe. Por último, pero no menos importante, el protagonista con permanente natural estaba plácidamente dormido en el sofá con su Jump cubriéndole la cara. Nuestro inconsciente Gintoki ni siquiera imaginaba que estaba siendo vigilado, o tal vez sí pero no le daba ninguna importancia, por la acosadora-ninja Sa_chan. La masoquista usaba unos binoculares para admirar al durmiente peliplateado desde el tejado de enfrente.

-He estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo… ¡El día en que Gin_san será mío!- Exclamó sonrojada sacando un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido de color rosa.- Sólo debo darle una probadita de esto y… ¡Puede que hasta me encadene!- Se abrazó a sí misma.

Estaba tan emocionada que al querer dar un paso tropezó con una teja, rodó hasta caer del techo estrellándose de cara en el duro y frío suelo de la calle. Con un pañuelo limpió algunos hilillos de sangre que salieron de su nariz cuando se levantó de un salto. Antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso hacia su objetivo fue impactada por otro cuerpo lanzándola al otro lado del mundo. El causante fue un gran perro blanco que cargaba en su lomo a una niña de cabello… ¿negro?

-Niebla… ¿Es mi imaginación o enserio acabamos de chocar con una acosadora-ninja-pervertida-cuatro-ojos?- El perro ladró en respuesta.

Un chico pecoso y una pequeña cabrita entraron corriendo a la escena.

-¿Qué te pasa Heidi?- Preguntó el chico preocupado.- Tienes cara de haber chocado con una acosadora-ninja-pervertida-cuatro-ojos.

-¿Quién, yo? No, claro que no. Es imposible que haya chocado con una acosadora-ninja-pervertida-cuatro-ojos.- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Lo hiciste.- Afirmó él.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo hice Pedro bastardo!- Gritó con un rostro amenazante y tomándolo por el cuello.- ¡En lugar de hacer acusaciones tontas mejor reanudemos nuestra estúpida carrera sin sentido que por cierto iba ganando!- Dicho esto golpeó las costillas de Niebla con los talones provocando que éste saliera disparado, siendo seguida por Pedro y la cabrita.

En ese momento una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, se acercaba al lugar siendo acompañada de su fiel mascota. Kagura, de ahora 19 años, contaba con un bonito cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría, aunque su estatura no había cambiado gran cosa y se había dejado crecer el cabello. Sosteniendo con una mano su inseparable sombrilla y con la otra una caja de sukombu, caminaba felizmente de regreso a su hogar. Paro en seco cuando algo llamó su atención. Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor el objeto. Un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un extraño líquido rosa. Lo miró fijamente con pose pensativa, la cual cambió a una de sorpresa cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Acaso será…?- Lo recogió, le quitó la tierra y lo abrió acercándolo a su nariz.- Este olor…- Sonrió ampliamente volviendo a cerrar el frasco.- ¡Vamos Sadaharu!

Sadaharu ladró en afirmación y ambos corrieron los pocos metros que les faltaban para llegar a casa. Kagura abrió la puerta con impaciencia buscando a Gin con la mirada mientras que Sadaharu fue directamente a echarse una siesta bajo el kotatsu. Al no encontrar al samurái, ni siquiera en el bar de la vieja bruja, decidió esperarlo sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas. Sacó el frasquito de su bolsillo y lo puso a contra luz, el sol del atardecer le daba un color anaranjado al líquido.

-"¿Y porque tengo que esperarlo? Él se lo pierde por no estar aquí."- Pensó con una mueca de disgusto.- "Pero… ¿En que lo probaré?"

Paseó la mirada por el lugar hasta dar con la caja de sukombu que había comprado. Sonrió satisfecha. Abrió el paquete y sacó uno de sus amados bocadillos para después verter un poco del líquido rosáceo. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que el líquido había sido absorbido. Le dio un pequeño mordisco de prueba y no pudo evitar comer lo que quedaba de un bocado.

-¡Está delicioso!- Exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos.

Estaba a punto de tomar otro sukombu y repetir la acción cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta principal. No tardó mucho en asomarse una cabellera plateada. Kagura sonrió emocionada y se abalanzó contra Gintoki, abrazándolo por el cuello y enredando las piernas en la cintura masculina. La expresión de Gin hacía obvia su sorpresa y confusión, con un brazo había rodeado la cintura de Kagura para que no se cayera y en la otra mano sostenía una bolsa de la tienda.

-¡Gin_chan que bueno que llegaste!- Exclamó Kagura emocionada.

-¿Pasó algo Kagura?- Preguntó sin mucho interés en la respuesta.

Gin caminó hasta la sala y se inclinó sobre un sofá dejando caer a Kagura sentada para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Kagura lo siguió.

-No vas a creerlo Gin_chan, cuando venía de regreso…

-Viste a una chiquilla montada en un perro mandar a volar a una acosadora-ninja-pervertida-cuatro-ojos.- Interrumpió con tono aburrido.- Yo también lo vi cuando salía de la tienda.

-¿Eh, alguien atropelló a Sa_chan?- Preguntó confundida.- ¡Pero no es eso! Mira lo que encontré Gin_chan.- Le enseñó el frasquito.

Gintoki observó el objeto en silencio y volvió a ver a Kagura con expresión desinteresada.

-¿Es una fórmula para curar la calvicie de tu padre?- Preguntó soplándole a la cerilla que había sacado de su oído con el dedo meñique.

-¿Para que querría algo como eso?- Se molestó.- ¡Es algo mucho mejor!- Exclamó contenta.

Se apresuró a destapar el frasco y lo acercó al rostro del samurái. Con algo de duda Gintoki olisqueó el contenido y se sorprendió al captar un delicioso aroma.

-Este olor… ¿Acaso es…?- Kagura sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Es un delicioso saborizante de fresa!- Exclamó victoriosa.- Sé que es delicioso porque ya lo probé en mi sukombu.

Dicho esto, un ya muy conocido puño impactó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El puño, como ya se sabía, pertenecía a Gin quién en ese momento estaba rodeado de un aura amenazante y sus ojos brillaban como un par de lucecitas rojas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar algo tan sagrado como el saborizante de fresa en unas simples algas?-

-No tenía nada más a la mano.- Se quejó sobando su cabeza.- ¿Tú en que la usarías Gin_chan?

Gin tomó una pose pensativa y con una expresión de absoluta seriedad revisó lo que había en la alacena. Unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro, era como si tuviera que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte. Y es que para él así era. El frasco era pequeño por lo que no podía permitirse desperdiciarlo, menos cuando Kagura ya lo había hecho al usarlo en el sukombu. Entonces lo vio, una luz dorada le decía que era el indicado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y era…

-Quedará bien con esto Kagura_chan.- Afirmó orgulloso de su elección mostrándole lo que sostenía entre las manos.

Kagura miró con curiosidad el paquete que Gin había puesto frente a sus ojos.

-¿Arroz, quieres que hagamos arroz con sabor fresa?- Preguntó confusa para luego sonreír.- Bueno, si el experto en dulces lo dice no hay razón para dudarlo.

Gintoki se desconcertó al escuchar lo último, eso era lo más cercano a un halago proveniente de Kagura. De alguna manera eso le hizo sentir… ¿feliz? Estaba tan pasmado que no se dio cuenta de que Kagura le había entregado el frasquito de contenido rosa para después salir de la cocina en busca de algo que hacer. Gin sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Comenzó a preparar la comida para distraerse un poco, pero por alguna razón desconocida el tiempo de cocción del arroz fue mucho más corto de lo que podía recordar. Sirvió la masa blanca en dos cuencos grandes y como toque final les vertió el líquido rosáceo. Salió de la cocina con la comida en mano y vio a Sadaharu terminar de devorar su cena, seguramente servida por Kagura, e irse a dormir el armario. Kagura se encontraba en la mesa esperando la comida, estaba acostada en el piso con medio cuerpo debajo del kotatsu y los brazos extendidos. Al escuchar pasos dejó de mirar el techo con aburrición y le brillaron los ojos con alegría al ver al samurái llegar con los platos de su cena. Se sentó en un movimiento rápido, cruzando las piernas y esperó impaciente su porción de comida. A Gintoki le divirtió y, de cierta manera, le agradó que esa pequeña glotona estuviera tan ansiosa por probar lo que él había hecho. Colocó los platos en la mesa y se sentó frente a Kagura, quién lo miraba fijamente desde que apareció con la comida.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Exclamaron ambos antes de empezar a comer.

En cuanto probaron el primer bocado quedaron impresionados por el sabor y se apresuraron a engullir lo que quedaba en el plato. ¡Estaba delicioso! Seguramente era un saborizante de gran calidad como para lograr que un simple y humilde arroz se convirtiera en toda una experiencia culinaria. No pararon de comer, ni siquiera para tomar agua, lo que causó que varias veces estuvieran a punto de ahogarse. Cuando les llegó la hora del último bocado, lo tomaron cuidadosamente con los palillos y lo observaron por última vez. Una pequeña bolita de arroz color rosa fue introducida en sus bocas y, a diferencia de lo demás, se dedicaron a saborearlo. Lo más probable era que jamás pudieran volver a comer algo como eso, era una rara oportunidad que se daba una vez en la vida para seres como ellos, así que disfrutarían el último bocado lo más posible. No tragaron hasta que el arroz se convirtió en una masita sin sabor a causa de todo el tiempo que fue masticado. Con la mirada puesta en la mesa ambos soltaron un suspiro de decepción, el gusto les había durado muy poco.

Kagura subió un poco la mirada y notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Una pequeña mancha rosa bordeaba el labio superior de Gin. ¡Incluso había un pequeño grano de arroz pegado! Sin siquiera pensarlo saltó la mesa abalanzándose sobre el hombre de cabello plateado quedando en una posición muy comprometedora. Gin estaba acostado de espaldas en el piso y sobre él Kagura se mantenía apoyada en cuatro patas. El samurái estaba tan sorprendido que sólo podía ver a la chica sobre él sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Por otra parte, la chica Yato se acercó al rostro del hombre, saboreando su premio. Lentamente limpió con su lengua el rastro color rosa de los labios masculinos. Se extrañó un poco al sentir como el cuerpo bajo ella se estremecía y temblaba ligeramente, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo. El sabor a fresa se extinguió y Kagura se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual se esfumó al notar los ojos carmesí que la miraban de una forma que no supo identificar. No fue consciente de su cercanía hasta que sintió la respiración de Gintoki hacerle cosquillas en la cara. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso a causa de la vergüenza, un sentimiento que pocas veces experimentaba

Hizo amago de levantarse pero Gin reaccionó más rápido e impidió que se moviera de su posición rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. El tiempo se congeló mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, carmesí contra zafiro. Poco a poco las miradas fueron a dar hasta los labios del otro, con una atracción casi magnética se fueron acercando. Cerraron sus ojos conforme la distancia disminuía. Un ligero contacto de labios se convirtió en un tierno beso, sin prisas, sólo disfrutando el momento. Segundos después el beso se volvió más exigente por parte de los dos. Gin tomó a Kagura de la nuca para acercarla lo más posible hacia él y aprovechó que ella abrió un poco la boca para introducir su lengua. Kagura jadeó sorprendida al sentir el húmedo invasor en su boca, era su primer beso por lo que sólo imitaba al peliplata y le seguía el juego. No tardó mucho para que la chica Yato cogiera el ritmo y le empezara a dar pelea a Gintoki en la guerra de lenguas. La batalla era tan intensa que incluso un pequeño hilo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, rastro que el samurái se encargó de borrar con el pulgar. Aun en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que separarse, o de lo contrario morirían por falta de oxígeno. Se miraron a los ojos jadeantes y ansiosos por más. Sin embargo, la realidad los golpeó de repente como un balde de agua fría. ¡¿Qué rayos acababan de hacer?

Se apartaron el uno del otro con un movimiento rápido mirando en direcciones opuestas. Ambos se auto regañaban mentalmente por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a tal grado. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a mirar, a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, tanto que incluso podría cortarse con una katana. Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que el único sonido que se percibía era el de sus respiraciones. Finalmente fue Gintoki quién reunió el valor necesario y decidió romper el hielo. Se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia Kagura quién lo veía de reojo.

-Voy a ir a tomar una ducha.- Anunció fingiendo un tono desinteresado.

-Sí, creo que yo haré lo mismo.- Una serie de imágenes paso por sus mentes acerca de ellos dos en la ducha provocando un bonito sonrojo en ambos.- Cla-claro que eso será después de ti.- Agregó nerviosa.

-S-sí, ¿De qué otra forma podría ser?- Finalizó Gin con una risa nerviosa.

Gintoki prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el baño. Al verse sola, Kagura se dejó caer de espaldas suspirando de alivio. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ella era plenamente consciente de que se había enamorado de Gintoki desde hace ya algún tiempo. Incluso era común para ella fantasear que Gin le daría su primer beso, pero jamás pensó que realmente fuera a suceder, y menos con un beso tan apasionado. ¿Eso significaba que él también la quería? No, no podía hacerse esa clase de ilusiones. Tenía que recordar que todos los hombres, sin excepción, eran un montón de animales dominados por sus hormonas. Y más aún si no han tenido ese tipo de contacto en algún tiempo y están a solas con una hermosa jovencita como ella. Lo peor es que ella también contribuía a la situación al estar todavía en una edad donde las hormonas tenían mucha influencia en sus acciones. El sonido del agua corriendo la sacó de sus pensamientos y por instinto dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de éste, encontrándose con la puerta del baño. Su mente rápidamente le mostró lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto:

Gintoki, completamente desnudo bajo un chorro de agua que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, el jabón hacia espuma el contacto con la piel, el vapor se extendía por todo el lugar. Entonces ella entraba con sigilo, él le daba la espalda por lo que se acercó lentamente dejando caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Lo abrazó por detrás sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. Él se dio la vuelta regresándole el abrazo con una sonrisa divertida. Se besaron y sin separar sus labios él cogió la esponja aún jabonosa y comenzó a frotarla por todo el cuerpo femenino, entonces… ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡¿Qué clase de pensamientos pervertidos eran esos?

-¡Estúpidas hormonas!- Reclamó avergonzada y molesta.- Espero que Gin_chan salga pronto… necesito tomar un baño de agua fría.

Como si de telepatía se tratara, Gintoki salió en ese momento de la ducha con una toalla atada en la cadera y otra más pequeña sobre sus hombros. Su cabello plateado aún goteaba y algunas gotitas aún resbalaban por su torso. Kagura se sonrojó, visto de esa manera parecía aún más guapo. Es cierto que en otras ocasiones ya lo había visto en condiciones similares, pero al parecer estaba un poco sensible por el reciente beso. La cara de Kagura se volvió de un rojo brillante al recordar el incidente. Con paso rápido fue hasta el armario donde dormía; tomó su toalla y su pijama para después meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Una vez se sintió segura soltó un suspiro. Se deshizo de su vestimenta con movimientos lentos, desganados y la colocó en el cesto de ropa sucia. Reguló la temperatura del agua, más fría que caliente, se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha y se apresuró a bañarse. Lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y olvidar lo sucedido, aunque no estaba segura de sí podría dormir. Tomó su toalla amarilla y se aseguró de secarse bien. Maldijo en su mente cuando notó que no había cogido unas bragas. Suspiró con resignación y se vistió con lo que tenía, ya mañana se pondría ropa interior cuando se cambiara de vestimenta. Abrió la puerta del baño sólo lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza, se aseguró de que Gin no estuviera cerca y corrió al armario que usaba como habitación.

-¡Buenas noches!- Se dijo a sí misma mientras se arropaba.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que Morfeo se dignara a hacerle una visita. El tiempo pasaba y no podía conciliar el sueño. Cambió de posición en varias ocasiones buscando una lo suficientemente cómoda, pero aun así no podía dormirse. ¡Ni siquiera se sentía cansada! Intentó contar tiras de sukombu que brincaban directamente en su boca, pero eso sólo le causó hambre. Salió de su armario y se escabulló en la cocina, regresó a la cama cuando se sació con algunos bocadillos y dulces que Gin guardaba. Se resignó a que no podría dormir por el momento, así que sólo se dedicó a mirar el techo, siendo la respiración de Sadaharu lo único que rompía el silencio. De nuevo cerró los ojos intentando dormir, alejó cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza que pudiera distraerla. Y lo sintió… ahora menos podría dormir. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su insomnio se debía, en parte, a que la noche se había refrescado de más y la manta que la cubría no era suficiente para calentarla. Genial, ahora estaba metida en un buen lío. Normalmente las noches en las que tenía mucho frío se iba a acurrucar junto a Gin, pero después de lo que pasó… no podía hacerlo.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no?- Se cuestionó.- Ya quedó claro que todo fue culpa de las hormonas, seguro que para mañana Gin_chan seguirá babeando por Ketsuno Ana.- Esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.- Así que no hay razón para que me comporte diferente.

Dicho esto salió de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Gintoki. Deslizó un poco la puerta corrediza y sonrió al ver al samurái completamente dormido. Con todo el sigilo que le era posible se adentró en la habitación, se metió bajo las cobijas y se acurrucó junto a Gintoki para disfrutar de su calidez. Cerró los ojos y sintió llegar, por fin, el sueño poco a poco. Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando un par de fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra un bien formado pecho.

-Kagura_chan… ¿Te diviertes torturándome?- Murmuró Gin en su oído.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gin_chan?- Preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía.

Por toda respuesta Gin tomó a Kagura del mentón obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Una vez más revivieron las sensaciones de hace un rato, por lo que terminó de l misma forma: un beso. Sin embargo, esta vez se saltaron la ternura para llegar de lleno con un beso apasionado. Aunque no lo pareciera, Kagura aprendía rápido por lo que ahora mostraba una gran habilidad cuando la lengua de Gintoki se introdujo en su boca. Las lenguas se enredaban y empujaban entre sí queriendo dominar a la contraria. Sin separar sus labios, Gin se colocó sobre la pelirroja, con una mano la tomó de la nuca para intensificar el beso y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para sentirla más cerca. Kagura le enredó los brazos en el cuello y con las piernas se aferró a su cadera, a causa de este movimiento pudo sentir la excitación de Gin. Ambos gimieron por el contacto. Se separaron lentamente, conectaron sus miradas y sonrieron. No eran necesarias las palabras, tenían todas las respuestas que querían. Volvieron a besarse, disfrutando al máximo el sabor del otro, un sabor que no encontrarían en otra parte. El aire se acabó y tuvieron que separarse de nuevo, pero Kagura no perdió el tiempo y atacó el cuello de Gintoki con besos y lametones. Él se dedicó a disfrutar, divertido, de los inexpertos movimientos de la chica mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Kagura quería demostrar que ya no era esa pequeña niña que él había conocido, ahora era una mujer y quería que la mirara como tal. Se confundió al escuchar una suave risa por parte de Gin, se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No necesitas exigirte nada Kagura, sé que no tienes ninguna experiencia en esto.- Su voz tenía un tinte burlón.

-Gin_chan- Murmuró dolida.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- comentó indiferentemente jugando con un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.- Prometo que me encargaré personalmente de ayudarte a conseguir toda la experiencia que quieras.

La expresión de Kagura demostraba la gran sorpresa que le causó el último comentario, la cual fue sustituida por una radiante sonrisa. Una vez más se abalanzó sobre los labios de Gin, quién le correspondió gustoso. Con hábiles movimientos, el samurái desabotonó la camisa que Kagura usaba como pijama dejando expuestos sus ya desarrollados pechos, los cuales apretó un poco. El gemido de Kagura se ahogó en el beso. Gin se alejó un poco para mirarla, le fascinó lo que vio. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, el cabello desordenado, los labios rojos e hinchados por los anteriores besos apasionados y la respiración agitada provocaba que su pecho hiciera un movimiento insinuante. Sonrió con algo de ironía ¿Cómo pudo ser que su pequeña Kagura haya crecido tanto sin que se diera cuenta?

Con besos suaves comenzó un camino que iniciaba en el cuello, pasaba por la clavícula, hasta llegar a sus senos, donde lamió un rosado pezón. Kagura no había dejado de jadear. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó un pecho mientras que el otro era atendido por una de sus manos. Los dedos de la chica se aferraron al cabello plateado en una petición muda de que no se detuviera. Gintoki usó su mano libre para acariciar la cremosa piel de Kagura, se maravilló por lo suave que se sentía al tacto. Algunos ligeros tirones bastaron para poder sacar el pantalón de la chica y así poder seguir su recorrido por las torneadas piernas. Cuando su mano llegó a la altura de la cadera, sonrió al notar la ausencia de una prenda femenina. No le dio importancia a la misteriosa desaparición de las bragas y se separó de ella para mirarla, quería grabar en su memoria todas las expresiones que hiciera la pelirroja. Deslizó lentamente una mano por su cuello, bajó por el valle de sus pechos, pasó por su vientre y llegó a su meta. Con la punta de su dedo índice acarició su intimidad escuchándola gemir levemente. Kagura, muy inocente, al sentir su caricia cerró las piernas por acto reflejo. Gintoki continuó acariciando esa zona con movimientos lentos que poco a poco fueron relajando la tensión de la chica. Gemidos de placer era todo lo que salía de la boca de Kagura, quién había cerrado los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba sintiendo. Las piernas femeninas no tardaron en ceder y abrirse de nuevo a causa de las placenteras caricias del mayor. Gintoki sonrió al notar lo tiernas que eran las expresiones y reacciones de su ya no tan pequeña y hermosa amante ¿Quién diría que acciones tan inocentes pudieran hacerse en momentos como ese y que fueran tan excitantes? No, no era por las acciones, sino por quién las hacía que le parecían hermosas, sólo por ser Kagura. Casi por inercia se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo. Una vez más se encontraron las lenguas de ambos en una placentera danza. Gin, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, deslizó el dedo corazón en el interior de Kagura y sonrió, sin dejar de besarla, al escuchar el gemido ahogado que emitió. El aire se acabó y Gin se distanció unos centímetros comenzando a mover su dedo en el interior de Kagura. Ella intentó reprimir sus gemidos, pero era tan placentero que terminó cediendo. Gintoki introdujo un segundo dedo y su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar como los gemidos de la chica aumentaban de intensidad.

-Gin_chan- Gimió- Cre-creo que… voy a…

Kagura se interrumpió a sí misma para emitir un fuerte gemido. Gin retiró su mano sonriendo de satisfacción por hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Mientras ella jadeaba para recuperar el aire, él se dedicó a desvestirse. Todo el rostro de Kagura se coloreó de rojo al ver y sentir como un desnudo Gintoki se colocaba sobre ella. Tragó duro al ver el miembro de Gin totalmente despierto y listo para la "acción" ¿En serio ESO cabía dentro de ella? Al notar su expresión y cierto temor en su mirada, Gin decidió hablarle.

-Escucha Kagura.- Murmuró- ¿Estás segura de esto? Porque podríamos hacerlo cualquier otro día.

Kagura se conmovió de que se preocupara tanto por ella y se emocionó de que estuviera dispuesto a repetirlo cuando ella quisiera, pero…

-Ya he esperado mucho Gin_chan- Respondió acariciándole la mejilla.- Sigue por favor, estaré bien.

Gintoki simplemente besó su frente. Lentamente comenzó a penetrar a la chica, procurando que le doliera lo menos posible. Kagura jadeaba pausadamente sintiendo cierta incomodidad por el invasor en su cuerpo. Llegó el momento en que la fina barrera que declaraba a Kagura como virgen impidiera el avance del intruso. Gin la besó con dulzura al tiempo que atravesaba el delgado tejido. Un quejido fue lo único que salió de ella, no dolía tanto como le habían dicho, sólo era un pinchazo, pero nada grave.

-¿Estas bien Kagura?- Preguntó preocupado por su estado.

-Sí, estoy bien Gin_chan, no fue nada.

Gintoki sonrió con alivio, sabía que los integrantes del clan Yato poseían cuerpos resistentes para la batalla, pero no había imaginado que también lo fueran en ese ámbito. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de forma lenta y suave. La incomodidad de Kagura fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en placer, al cerrar los ojos claramente sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía drásticamente. Ahora no podía dejar de gemir. Gintoki notó que Kagura se estaba acostumbrando por lo que dejó de contenerse y se adentró más en ella usando un poco más de fuerza. Kagura sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada penetración, no se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a gritar su nombre o que por instinto estaba moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo sincronizado a las embestidas de Gin. En su estado de semi-inconciencia alcanzó a distinguir un sonido parecido a un gruñido. Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos encontrándose con unos orbes carmesí mirándola fijamente, él estaba emitiendo roncos gemidos de placer. En ese momento las sensaciones se multiplicaron hasta casi enloquecerla y al parecer a él le pasó lo mismo pues las penetraciones aumentaron de ritmo e intensidad.

Quería abrazarlo, deseaba abrazarlo en ese momento más que en cualquier otra cosa, pero… no podía. Estaba consciente de que en ese momento no podía controlar su cuerpo a plena voluntad, mucho menos mantener su fuerza bajo control. Si ella llegaba a abrazarlo era muy probable que le hiciera daño y eso era lo que menos quería. Unas lagrimillas de frustración escaparon de sus ojos. Volvió a la realidad al sentir una presión en sus labios. Gin la estaba besando.

-Este… no es… momento… para distraerse… Kagura.- Comentó divertido con la respiración entrecortada.

Se besaron nuevamente sintiendo que el final estaba cerca. Las mentes de ambos se pusieron en blanco para sólo dedicarse a disfrutar el momento lo más posible. Gemían en un tono fuerte y claro, cada penetración era más intensa que la anterior. Estaban al límite.

-¡Gin_chan/Kagura!- Gritaron el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax.

Gin salió del interior de Kagura dejándose caer a su lado, para después cubrirla a ella y a sí mismo con la cobija. Kagura no tardó en acurrucarse lo más cerca que fuera físicamente posible junto al samurái, colocando la cabeza en el pecho masculino. Él no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa divertida al tiempo que la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura y le besaba la cabeza. Unos minutos después captó unos suaves ronquidos provenientes de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de caer dormido.

-"¿En qué me he metido?"- Sonrió.

El resto de la noche transcurrió muy tranquila para los nuevos amantes. Cada uno sumergido en su propio sueño murmuraban, gritaban e incluso maldecían de vez en cuando. Al parecer estaban muy cómodos con la posición en la que se durmieron, pues, sin importar el alboroto que hicieran, no movían ningún músculo a parte de los faciales. Sin darse cuenta, la luna terminó su tiempo en el cielo y se retiró junto a las estrellas para cederle el lugar al astro rey. Unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaron a través de la ventana, dirigiéndose directamente al rostro de los amantes. Kagura gruñó en protesta y abrió los ojos, se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento, esperando que se le quitara el sueño. Respiró hondamente para despertar mejor lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que su "almohada" estaba más dura y alta de lo normal. Subió la mirada y sonrió al encontrarse con la tranquila expresión durmiente de Gintoki. Con cuidado de no despertarlo posó un ligero beso en los labios masculinos para después levantarse del futon.

Sin darle importancia al hecho de que estuviera desnuda caminó hasta el armario donde dormía y cogió un cambio de ropa. El plan inicial era darse una ducha, pero se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba impregnada con el aroma de Gintoki por lo que prefirió vestirse así. Sonrió al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín. Lo sucedido por la noche se repitió una vez más en su mente, desde su primer beso en el comedor hasta el momento en que se quedó dormida. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarse con una acosadora-ninja-pervertida-cuatro-ojos, mejor conocida como Sa_chan. Cierta sensación de molestia se instaló en su pecho. No es que odiara a Sa_chan, de hecho era una buena amiga y la quería mucho, pero no le agradaba que acosara a Gin. Y ahora menos que acababa de reclamarlo como suyo.

-¡Kagura_chan, que bueno que eres tú!- Gritó algo alterada.- ¿Está Gin_san en casa?

-Sí, pero está dormido.- Contestó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- ¿Quieres que le dé un recado de tu parte?

-No, sólo te necesito a ti, ven conmigo.- dicho esto la tomó de la muñeca jalándola fuera de la casa.

Kagura no puso ningún tipo de resistencia, no porque quisiera ir, sino que estaba un poco shockeada con el último comentario de Sa_chan. "Sólo te necesito a ti."

-"¿Porque dijo eso? ¿Acaso se habrá cambiado de gustos y ahora es una rarita-acosadora-ninja-cuatro-ojos?"- Pensó con horror.- "Sé que ahora soy una hermosa jovencita, pero si logré que la acosadora personal de Gin_chan se fijara en mí debo ser alguna clase de súper belleza."- Sonrió arrogante.- "Oh, pobre de Gin_chan debió haber sido una tortura vivir conmigo durante tanto tiempo sin que pudiera siquiera abrazarme."- Se compadeció.

En cuanto bajaron las escaleras Sa_chan la soltó y se giró para verla de frente. Tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro por lo que Kagura le imitó.

-Kagura_chan, lo que voy a decirte es muy importante para mí, así que te pido que me escuches con atención.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-"Aquí viene, ahora es cuando me confiesa sus sentimientos y por todo lo que pasó para decidirse a hacerlo."- Una gotita de sudor recorrió su mejilla.- "Debo elegir bien mis palabras al momento de rechazarle."

-Lo que pasa es que… ayer…

-"¡Ya está empezando!"- Entró en pánico.- "Debo encontrar rápido una manera de rechazarle."

-…y me tropecé cuando iba a la Yorozuya así que…

-"No puedo creerlo, planeaba confesarse desde ayer, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se tropezó y luego decidió hacerlo hoy."- Sintió pena.

-…entonces volé varios kilómetros y…

-"Dicen que cuando estás enamorada sientes que flotas, debe de estar muy enamorada de mí como para que haya tenido la sensación de estar volando por kilómetros."

-…fue ahí cuando me di cuenta…- La miró con ojos preocupados.

-"¡Oh no, ya va a declararse y aún no tengo idea de cómo rechazarla!"- Pensó alarmada cuando Sa_chan le tomó la mano.

-… ¡Y necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo!- Declaró con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Lo siento, yo no soy…!- Analizó las palabras de la ninja.- Espera… ¿Qué?

-Que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar lo que perdí cuando salí volando por el impacto.- Resumió.

-Ah, así que era eso.- Suspiró aliviada.

-Sí – Confirmó- ¿Acaso pensaste que me estaba declarando a algo así?- Preguntó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién, yo? ¡Claro que no! Sólo un idiota pensaría algo como eso.- Rió con nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces… ¿Sí me ayudaras?- Pidió.

-Claro, ¿Qué fue lo que se te perdió?- Aceptó sonriente.

-Es un frasco pequeño que contiene un líquido rosa claro con olor a fresa.

Kagura se petrificó en su lugar con un tic en el ojo. Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tenía que ser una coincidencia… pero por si las dudas… Tomó la mano de Sa_chan y corrió hacia la Yorozuya dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Al entrar, aventó a la ninja sobre uno de los sofás mientras ella se apresuraba a la cocina. Desde la puerta escaneó el lugar con la mirada, rápidamente localizó el frasco, ahora vacío, al lado del fregadero. Lo cogió de un manotazo para después regresar corriendo con la chica de gafas. Poco faltó para que se tropezara con el tapete por culpa de la velocidad con la que iba.

-Sa_chan… ¿No será… este frasco?- Preguntó entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aire.

La ninja tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como inspeccionándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer que, efectivamente, era el objeto que estaba buscando. Pero aún había una duda que le inquietaba…

-¿Cómo fue que se acabó Kagura_chan?- Preguntó preocupada.

-La verdad es que lo usé con mi sukombu y luego…

-¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo y quién más comió de ese sukombu Kagura_chan?- Interrogó alterada agarrándola de los hombros.

-A-anoche… y sólo yo comí sukombu.- Respondió algo asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

Al escuchar eso Sa_chan suspiró con alivio dejándose caer de sentón en el sofá. La curiosidad invadió a Kagura, las reacciones de la ninja eran bastante extrañas.

-¿Por qué tanto problema por un saborizante de fresa, era muy caro?- Preguntó curiosa.

Sa_chan la miró con confusión.

-Ciertamente es algo caro, pero no es un saborizante Kagura_chan.- Contestó.- Eso era una receta especial que me tomó mucho tiempo conseguir.- Dijo con voz decepcionada.

-¿Una receta especial?- Repitió confundida.

-Sí, tiene la capacidad de desatar el lado pasional de las personas, aunque sólo funciona si dos personas la ingieren en el mismo lapso de tiempo. No te preocupes, para esta hora el efecto ya ha acabado.-Explicó.- ¡Tenía tantas ganas de usarla con Gin_san!- Comentó desilusionada.

-Entonces… es una especie de… ¿poción de amor?- Su voz tembló un poco.

-Mmm… Supongo que se le podría llamar así.- Contestó dudosa.- En serio me costó mucho conseguirla, tuve que…

Pero Kagura ya no la estaba escuchando, había entrado en una especie de shock. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, Gin nunca le dijo que la amaba, ni siquiera un simple "te quiero" le había dedicado. Bajó la cabeza provocando que su mirada fuera tapada por el flequillo, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Todo lo que había pasado anoche… era mentira, ella se había entregado por amor pero él solo estaba saciando sus deseos provocados por la estúpida pócima. Él no la quería, o tal vez sí pero sólo como una amiga o una hermanita, no como ella deseaba que la quisiera. Una parte de ella ya sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. ¿Cómo rayos podría mirar a Gin a la cara después de lo que pasó? Aunque era claro que no podía culparlo a él, ella fue la quién recogió el frasco en primer lugar y se lo había dado sin saber lo que realmente era. Bien pudo haber sido veneno sabor fresa y lo habría matado.

Una fría ráfaga de viento la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la vista encontrándose con una concurrida calle, todos le abrían paso. ¿Cuándo había empezado a correr? Sinceramente poco le importaba, sólo quería seguir corriendo, quería desahogarse, quería estar sola, quería aislarse de todo y de todos, quería desaparecer, quería… alejarse de él. Sintió que una fuerte presión en el pecho le impedía continuar, no estaba cansada pero una noticia de tal calibre había tenido un impacto muy grande en ella. Se internó en la oscuridad de un callejón recargándose en la mohosa pared. Su espalda resbaló por la fría superficie hasta terminar sentada en el sucio piso abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza entre éstas.

Amargas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos. Su primera vez había sido con la persona que amaba pero no por las razones que ella deseaba. ¡Él ni siquiera estaba en sus 5 sentidos! Era como si se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, y eso la hacía sentir como una violadora de samuráis con permanente natural. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Gintoki despertara? ¿La miraría con culpa? ¿Le pediría que se mudara? ¿Qué se fuera con su padre y que nunca regresara? ¿Qué entrenara a un Eevee hasta que evolucionara en un Umbreon y derrotara a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto? ¿Dónde conseguiría la piedra adecuada para que Eevee evolucionara? ¿Porque la autora está tan obsesionada con su juego de Pokemon Cristal? ¿Y porque su Eevee evolucionó en un Espeon cuando ella quería un Umbreon?

-Así que al fin te cansaste ¿Eh?- Preguntó una voz desde la entrada del callejón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El pequeño cuerpo de Kagura se tensó al instante. Justamente tenía que aparecer la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Escuchó claramente cómo se acercó hasta ella con tranquilos pero firmes pasos, se detuvo a su lado y se sentó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¡Todavía no tenía un Umbreon! Levantó la mirada lentamente y pudo observar el serio semblante del samurái de cabello plateado. El silencio era demasiado incómodo, al menos tenía que intentar ser la de siempre hasta que no supiera lo que él pensaba de lo que había sucedido.

-Gin_chan, ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí, acaso ahora te unirás al club de los acosadores junto con Sa_chan y el gorila?- Preguntó fingiendo diversión.

-La verdad es que es muy difícil de ignorar el ver que la chica con la que dormiste corre alrededor de la manzana a una velocidad más rápida que la de un otaku cuando se entera que en la ciudad vecina vive la encarnación de su personaje favorito de anime pero resulta que todo fue una broma y regresa tan desilusionado que al final tiene ganas de suicidarse pero su mejor amigo desde la infancia descubre lo que planea y se disfraza como el personaje favorito del otaku para hacer que se arrepienta y luego meterlo en una clínica psiquiátrica.- Contestó con indiferencia.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos cuantos minutos. Gin simplemente estaba sentado, mirando al frente sin decir nada. Kagura estaba nerviosa, él todavía no sabía nada de la pócima, tenía que decirle.

-Gin_chan…- Murmuró insegura.- Sobre el saborizante de fresa…

-Lo sé.- Interrumpió- Escuché la explicación de la acosadora.

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora?- Preguntó con temor de la respuesta.

-Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer… es buscar un lugar para que te quedes, lo más seguro es que sea en el dojo de Shinpachi.- Comentó con pose pensativa.

-Lo sabía.- Murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Qué cosa Kagura_chan?- Preguntó Gin observándola con curiosidad.

-Ahora vas a intentar alejarme lo más posible.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Te sientes culpable por haberte acostado conmigo porque piensas que soy una niña.- Afirmó con amargura.- ¡Y es por eso que quieres alejarme de ti en vez de afrontar esto juntos!- Estalló dolida levantándose de golpe.

-Es cierto que me siento culpable.- Aceptó mientras se levantaba.- Pero no es por la razón que piensas.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué otra razón podría haber?- Preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

-Porque no estabas en tus 5 sentidos a la hora de decidir si realmente querías hacerlo o no.- Cerró los puños con frustración.- Es como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti, y me siento como un violador de niñas extraterrestres con fuerza monstruosa.- Confesó con la mirada escondida tras el flequillo.

Las pupilas de Kagura se dilataron mientras miraba a Gin con sorpresa. Ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color zafiro mientras una sonrisa triste se posaba en sus labios. Aprovechó que él estaba un poco encorvado para acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro.

-Está bien Gin_chan.- Murmuró- Yo tengo la culpa de lo que pasó, después de todo no debí haber recogido algo que estaba en el piso. No debí haberte dicho tan confianzudamente que era un saborizante de fresa cuando en realidad no estaba segura. Tampoco debí haber ido a tu cuarto anoche aunque hiciera frío, ya soy algo grande para eso.- Agachó la mirada aun acariciando la cabellera plateada.- Y jamás debí… hacerme ilusiones de que tú sintieras algo por mí.- Murmuró haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran más rápidamente.

Como movido por un resorte, Gintoki levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kagura con sorpresa. A causa de su movimiento, la mano de la chica, que antes acariciaba su cabeza, terminó en su mejilla.

-Kagura… tú… que…- Balbuceó

La chica Yato levantó su rostro, aún inundado de lágrimas, y con la persistente sonrisa triste al tiempo que retiraba su mano. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

-Gin_chan… te amo… desde hace bastante tiempo.- Confesó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Pero sé que sólo soy una niña para ti así que…

Kagura no terminó la frase, no podía hacerlo, porque unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Se quedó estática sin saber cómo reaccionar. Gintoki la estaba besando ¿Porque lo hacía? Ah, de seguro era porque quería tomar responsabilidad de lo que había hecho. Sonrió con amargura aún con los labios juntos. Dejó que el samurái la besara tanto como quisiera, pero ella se quedó estática, al notarlo él se separó para mirarla. Inmediatamente ella le desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguirlo viendo de frente y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás con su mano.

-¿Kagura, que…?

-No tienes que hacer esto Gin_chan.- Interrumpió- Si te dije que te amaba no era para que te sintieras comprometido. Lo que pasó fue un accidente, no quiero atarte a mí de esa forma tan rastrera.- Dijo con voz decidida.

-No es eso Kagura… es sólo que yo siento lo mismo por ti.- Declaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No es necesario que me mientas.- Forzó una sonrisa.- Estaré bien lo prometo, sólo hay que cerrar este capítulo de nuestras vidas y prometer no hablar de él nunca más ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que esto termine antes de comenzar.- Puso una expresión seria.

-¿En serio quieres que crea que me correspondes?- Preguntó con cierta ironía.- Siquiera pensarlo ya es extraño.

-Es extraño ¿cierto? Demasiado extraño pensar como alguien puede pasar de un cómplice de bromas a un blanco de deseo que, aunque esté a tu alcance, no puedes tocar. Es raro ver como una mocosa maleducada se haya transformado, con los años, en una hermosa mujer. Y es totalmente irreal darse cuenta de repente como un cariño que se le tiene a tu mejor amiga o incluso una hermana pueda convertirse en una amor tan intenso hasta el punto de querer estar a su lado cada minuto del día.- Finalizó abrazándola fuertemente.

Kagura estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, esas palabras no eran mentira, tampoco eran forzadas. A leguas se notaba que realmente sentía lo que decía. Se abrazó a él teniendo mucho cuidado de la fuerza que usaba. Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un tierno beso. Una hermosa etapa en sus vidas estaba por comenzar, podían sentirlo. Tal vez habría personas que los criticaran, no faltaría quién se opusiera a esa relación, pero lo afrontarían juntos.

-Oi, oi… pero que escena tan rara me he topado.- Comentó una voz neutra tras ellos.- Danna no pensé que se dedicará a corromper menores.

Gintoki giró lentamente encontrándose con la bazooka de Okita Sougo apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Sudó frío.

-Oye sádico bastardo yo ya soy mayor de edad.- Reclamó Kagura molesta.

Okita ignoró su comentario y simplemente jaló del gatillo. Gintoki esquivó el disparo y salió corriendo con Kagura cargada al estilo nupcial. Si esto era lo que sucedía simplemente con Okita, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería cuando el padre de la chica se enterara. En esa ocasión se alegró de que a Kamui no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a su hermana o sino también lo tendría en el blanco. Esquivó 5 estallidos consecutivos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Kagura.

-Gin_chan…- Le llamó la chica entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Kagura?- Preguntó esquivando un misil.

-Pronto tendré un Umbreon y todas las medallas de Kanto.- Prometió decidida.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

**Arigato por llegar hasta aquí Minna_san! ^w^**

**Sé que Gintama se trata más de humor que otra cosa, pero soy una dramática por naturaleza y sufro de perversión crónica, así que éste es el resultado. Ya tengo planeados un par de proyectos más para esta serie con diferentes parejas, así que volverán a saber de mí dependiendo de cómo reaccionen con éste fic ^w^. ****Por cierto, tuve algunos problemas para las partes de humor y no sé si quedaron al estilo de Sorachi, pero espero que al menos haya sido de su gusto.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario sólo mándenlo en un Review ^w^**

**"Las personas son como la luna, siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie... ¿me lo mostrarías a mí?"**


End file.
